High Scholl DxD Black
by anonymus1015
Summary: Una historia totalmente diferente a la que conocemos,un chico que perdio todo y fue adoptado por la bestia trihexa el cual despues de 10 años de entrenamiento dejo que este se marchara al mundo humano en cual conoceria un grupo de chicas que cambiarian todo en el (pesimo summary pero denle un intento :3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Nueva vida

-dialogos-

(pensamientos)

Que es esto...

Porque todo esta oscuro...

No me digas...

Otra vez esta pesadilla...

Pensar que algo de hace 10 a os me atormenta hasta hoy...

-Es un poco estupido-dije al infinito-pero me hace pensar...porque yo?-

?:{porque solo tu puedes...}

-pero...porque debo existir?-

?:{porque eres necesario...}

-de verdad?...je...un idiota como yo...necesario?-

?:{los idiotas siempre son necesarios...}

-que es lo que quieres...-

?:{te lo dije hace 10 a os...}

-siempre es lo mismo-

?:{no siempre}

-debo hacerlo?...-

?:{asi es}

-bien-

-Espacio vacio-

-esta oscuridad-dije abriendo los ojos

?:{jamas te acostumbras verdad?}

-me aburre-dije cerrando los ojos

?:y que lo digas-dijo una figura detras de mi

-viejo-mirando la figura-que es lo que quieres

?:para empezar,que te marches de una buena vez

-no sirves como padre-

?:no te quejes,es un paso normal en los chicos de tu edad,creo

-forzar a tu hijo a marcharse no lo es,se supone que debe ser mi desicion-

?:ya veo

-pero pensaba irme de todos modos-

?:alegras a tu padre

-pero adonde exactamente deberia ir?-

?:que te parece al inframundo?,despues de todo dudo que quieras ir directamente a tu ciudad

-tienes razon,dime algo-

?:...que?

-rompiste los sellos hace bastante tiempo,porque no te largaste de aqui?-

?:por que no tengo a donde ir,ademas dudo que me dejen estar un tiempo afuera

-quienes? dudo que a esta altura haya alguien mas poderoso que tu-

?:tu eres mas poderoso que yo...bueno no ahora,pero algun dia lo seras

-eso espero,bueno-dije abriendo una brecha-nos vemos trihexa-entrando en la brecha

Trihexa:nos vemos chico

-Inframundo-

-es un poco raro abandonar ese lugar-

?:{lose,hasta yo me acostumbre,pero a la vez le temes no?}

-asi es-dije cerrando los ojos-odio la oscuridad de ese lugar,me pregunto si alguna vez habra salido de ese lugar

?:{tal vez si}

-bueno,a explorar-dije caminando-por cierto...-

?:{solo tu puedes,nadie mas}

-te eh dicho que no leas mi mente,pero...de verdad? durante todos estos a os-

?:{nadie puede soportar este poder,me sorprende que un ni o como tu puede hacerlo}

-ya veo...-

?:{por cierto}

-ya lo senti,dos auras,son debiles-

?:{por ahora todos te pareceran debiles}

-ya veo,creo que me ire a la ciudad-

?:{no veras de quienes son las auras?}

-hare algo diferente-dije aumentando mi aura haciendo que temblara-

?:{que planeas hacer}

-nada muy importante-respondi haciendo que mi aura desapareciera-ya esta-dije abriendo una brecha y entrando en ella-

-Ciudad de Kuoh-

?:{eso fue inutil}

-lo se-respondi cerrando la brecha-pero sera un recuerda para ellas

?:{ellas?}

-eran chicas-dije refiriendome a las auras que habia sentido-por cierto...que diablos hare aqui?

?:{trihexa no te dio algo?}

-cierto-dije sacando una tarjeta de mi bolsillo trasero-una tarjeta de credito?

?:{deberias comprar una casa}

-de que hablas? soy menor de edad-

?:{falta un a o para que seas mayor no?,ademas no se te nota la diferencia}

-bien,lo hare,pero primero ire a la escuela-

?:{escuela?,trihexa ya te ense o todo lo que necesitabas}

-lose,pero debo encontrar algo que hacer,estar 24 horas en una casa es aburrido-dije caminando-

?:{aun te acuerdas donde esta la escuela}

-dudo que hayan cambiado la ciudad en 10 a os,ves?,ya llegamos-

?:{eso fue corto}

-sip,estabamos cerca-dije entrando y llamando la atencion de las chicas-hmm? que les pasa?-

?:{vaya,15 minutos aqui y ya tienes fans}

-(de que hablas?)-hable mentalmente-(me acaban de ve)r-

?:{jamas entenderas a las chicas}

-tienes razon-dije acercando a una chica casta a con lentes-perdon,me puedes ayudar?-

?:s-si-respondio sonrojada-q-que es l-lo que ne-necesitas?

-necesito ir al salon del consejo estudiantil-

?:ya veo...bueno sigueme-dijo caminando

?:{lo sentiste?}

-(asi es,las mismas auras)-

?:{ten cuidado}

-(de verdad?)-

?:{bueno...olvidalo,pero no expulses toda tu aura,sabes lo que puede pasar}

-(fuerte y claro mami)-

?:{idiota,mejor ire a dormir}

-(okay)-

?:ya llegamos-me dijo la casta a-

-gracias ehhh...-

?:Aika

-gracias aika-dije entrando al salon encontrando con una pelinegra con lentes

?:puedo ayudarte?

-puede que si,quiero inscribirme en la academia-

?:deberias hablar con el director,no conmigo

-ya veo,pero puedes inscribirme no?-

?:claro que puedo,pero ya te lo dije,debes hablar con el director-

-puedo?-

?:{si,hazlo}

?:puedes que?

Al momento de dejar de hablar expulse un poco de mi aura

?:esto es...

-asi es,yo soy la persona que expulso esa aura en el inframundo,demonio-dije mirandola

?:quien eres?

-alguien-dije con sarcasmo-asique,puedes?

?:...bien

-gracias...ehh-

?:Sona,Sona Sitri

-gracias,sona-

Sona:aqui tienes-dijo entregandome un uniforme

-gracias-dije reciviendolo-ma ana debo empezar verdad?

Sona:asi es

-bien,nos vemos-dije acercandome a la puerta pero esta fue abierta por una pelirroja que estaba acompa ada por un grupo

?:sona que fue eso?

Sona:aquel chico-apuntandome-

?:quien eres?-dijo mirandome

-que te importa-respondi

?:creo que no me escuchaste,pregunte,quien eres?-expulsando su aura-

-nadie que te interese-dije expulsando mi aura que la supero por mucho,atemorizandola y a su grupo tambien

?:...retirate-dijo apartandose

-gracias,nos vemos sona-dije retirandome

?:lo conocias?

Sona:no,lo reconoci por su aura

?:su aura?

Sona:asi es,lo que acaba de mostrar no es nada comparado a lo del inframundo,el aura que expulso fue mucha,hizo temblar todo el inframundo

?:ya veo...a que venia?

Sona:se inscribio en la academia

?:de verdad?

Sona:asi es,pero...no parece un demonio

?:ya veo...,bueno,me retiro

Sona:nos vemos Rias

-Calles-

?:{no deberias expulsar mucha aura}

-no me afecta-

Camine durante unos 30 minutos hasta llegar a un hotel,pedi una habitacion para pasar la noche y luego compre alguna cosas que necesitaba

?:{de verdad quieres ir a la escuela?}

-puede que sea interesante,y ahora que se que hay demonios sera un poco mas interesante-

-Al dia siguiente-

Desperte 2 hora antes de que las clases empezaran,me levante y duche,sali del hotel y empeze a caminar a la escuela

?:{hey chris}

-que?-

?:{lo notas?}

-asi es,un angel caido,me esta siguiendo desde que sali del hotel-

?:{lucharas?}

-lo dudo-dije llegando a la academia-ya estan aqui?

?:{las chicas de ayer?}

-asi es,a donde debere ir?-

?:{porque no vas al salon del consejo estudiantil? dudo que tu salon este abierto}

-bien-dije caminando al salon,llegando y entrando encontrandome con sona y rias

Sona:tu...eh...

-me llamo christian,dime chris-

Sona:bien,chris,ayer me presente pero lo hare denuevo,mi nombre es Sona Sitri y ella es

-Rias Gremory-

Rias:como me conoces?

-se muchas cosas-

Sona:ya veo...por cierto,como supiste que era un demonio?

-tienes el aura de un demonio,se identificar a cada raza-

Rias:quien eres?

-ya lo dije-

Rias:aparte de tu nombre,que eres?

-hmmmm...puedo?-

?:-suspirando-{de verdad?,sabes que esto puede traer problemas...}

-...puedo?

?:{haz lo que quieras}

-gracias-dije frente a las dos sacando mis alas,las cuelas eran negras

Sona:esas son...

-alas de dragon,eso es lo que soy-

Rias:un dragon?

-asi es,y uno muy especial,conocen al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou?-pregunte con una peque a sonrisa

Sona:bueno...se lo que son pero a los portadores actuales no los conozco

-pues bien,hay un dragon mucho mas poderoso,yo soy su portador-

Rias:que?

-como escuchaste,puedes presentarte-dije mientras un guantelete negro con un orbe azul aparecia en mi brazo

?:buenas sona y rias,me llamo black

Rias:black?

Black:asi es,soy un dragon celestial,con el mismo poder que dios y satanas

Sona:que!?

Black:vaya te sorprendes con facilidad

Rias:pe-pero el...que tan poderoso es?

Black:con unos meses de entrenamiento lograra sacar el 100%

Sona:y-ya veo

Black:pero no acaba en eso

Rias:que quieres decir?

-les estas diciendo mucho black-

Black:lose

Sona:no confias en nosotras?

-apenas las conozco,si llego a tomarles confienza les dire todo lo que necesiten saber-

Rias:ya veo...quiero proponerte algo

-que?-

Rias:quiero que seas de mi sequito

-...no me interesa-

Rias:eh?

-lo siento pero no me interesa participar en tu grupo-

Rias:ya veo...pero podrias participar en mi club?

-seria casi lo mismo,pero bueno-

Rias:gracias-dijo sonriendome haciendo que me sonrojara un poco

Sona:bueno,ya puedes retirarte

-si jefa-dije saliendo del salon

Sona:es alguien interesante

Rias:en que sentido?-mirandola sonriendo-

Sona:a que te re-refieres?-sonrojada-me interesa saber lo que nos iba a decir su dragon

Rias:ya veo,crees lo que dijo su dragon?

Sona:es algo dificil de creer,un dragon con el mismo poder que dios y satanas siendo utilizado por el

Rias:me interesa mas ahora-dijo con una peque a sonrisa

-Salon-

Profesor:tenemos un nuevo alumno,porfavor presentate-me dijo a la vez que entraba al salon

-me llamo christian,me pueden llamar chris,espero llevarme bien con ustedes-lo ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran

Profesor:alguna pregunta-al momento de decirlo casi todas las chicas levantaron la mano-

?:tienes novia?-pregunto una casta a

-no,espero algun dia tener una-

Black:{no puedes}

-(gracias por controlarme)-le dije molesto

?:tu familia es conocida?-pregunto una pelinegra

-no tengo familia-

?:eh?

-mis padres murieron hace 10 a os-

?:l-lo siento-dijo apenada y bajando la miranda-

-no te preocupes,no lo sabias,ademas no me afecta-dije sonriendo

?:b-bien-dijo sonrojada

Profesor:bien,puedes sentarte

-gracias-dije sentandome cerca de la ventana y mirando a una pelinegra que estaba parada en la entrada principal-ese angel-susurre-

Black:{lo mas probable esque te este esperando}

-(tal vez)-

El dia paso rapido,por lo menos para mi,las clases eran muy faciles para mi,bueno Trihexa me obligo a estudiar todos los dias durante 10 a os,supongo que eso es bueno...a quien enga o era un puto infierno,matematicas todos los dias,y pensar que ahora todo es facil para mi,las clases habian terminado y cuando me dirijia a la salida...

?:tu eres chris?-pregunto nerviosa una pelinegra

-depende,que quieres?-pregunte con una peque a sonrisa-(es el angel caido,no esta nada mal)

Black:{que haremos?}

-(vere que es lo que quiere)-

?:me llamo Yumma,Yumma Amano,me preguntaba...etto...si podias tener una cita conmigo?

-hmm? no-

Yumma:eh...p-pero

-si eso era todo me marcho-dije caminando por al lado de ella pero ella me sostuvo de mi camisa-si?-

Yumma:b-bueno si no aceptas la cita...podrias acompa arme a mi hogar?

-...ya que-suspirando-vamos-

Yumma:s-si!-dijo sonrojada

Caminamos por unos 25 minutos sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a un parque que estaba cerca de la escuela

-porque nos detenemos-pregunte fingiendo duda

Yumma:Chris...podrias hacer algo por mi?

-tal vez-

Yumma:podrias morir por mi-dijo mientras su vestimenta cambiaba a una sadomasoquista -te parece ma ana?-

Yumma:no,hoy-dijo creando una lanza de luz y me la lanzaba,la cual desvie con mi mano-que!?

-no tienes la fuerza para matarme,dime que es lo que quieres?-

Yumma:que mueras!-dijo lanzandome 2 lanzas mas las cuales detuve y luego las apunte a ella

-sabes,perdi mi programa favorito por venir aqui,asique no estoy de humor,dime que es lo que quieres?-

Yumma:y-yo

-pero primero,dime cual es tu verdadero nombre?-

Yumma:...

-vamos no seas timida-le dije con una peque a sonrisa

Reynare:m-mi nombre es reynare-dijo timidamente

-ya veo,lindo nombre-mirandola haciendo que se sonrojara

Reynare:g-gracias

-ahora,porque me atacabas? y como supiste donde estaba?

Reynare:bueno,azazel me dio la orden de vigilarte pero kokabiel me dio la orden de asesinarte

-azazel?,ya veo,bueno que necesitas?-

Reynare:eh?

-ya no puedes cumplir ninguna de las ordenes que te dieron y eso supongo que te hara mal asique te ayudare,pero primero vamos ami hogar-

Reynare:b-bien-dijo volviendo a su forma como yumma y caminando a mi lado

Trihexa:(chico)

-(viejo?)

Trihexa:(-suspiro-te eh comprado una casa)

-(porque?)

Trihexa:(bueno,pense que gastarias todo el dinero que te di en pagar el hotel asique te ahorre todo el dinero)

-(pense que el dinero era infinito)

Trihexa:(y yo pense que mi sucesor era intelegente para ya ves lo que tengo)

-(tambien te quiero,bueno,donde esta esa casa?)

Trihexa:(tienes una imagen de ella en tu mente,imagina que ya estas alli)

-(okay)

Trihexa:(pero debes tomar a tu acompa ante si quieres que los dos aparescan en ella)

-(okay,gracias viejo)

Trihexa:(nos vemos chico)

Al momento de terminar mi conversacion con trihexa reynare me tomo del brazo

Reynare:hey,este es el hotel?

-eh? si,pero hay un cambio de planes-dije abrazandola de la cintura-

Reynare:q-que haces!?-grito sonrojada

-algo-dije imaginando la casa de la que trihexa me hablo-es gigante-dije apareciendo junto a reynare en el salon principal-

Reynare:d-donde estamos?

-en mi hogar,creo-

Reynare:crees?

-me acabo de enterar-dije sentandome en el sofa-ahora,que es lo que necesitas?

Reynare:bueno,informacion de tu sacred gear

-okay,sal black-dije mirando mi brazo en el cual se formo un guantelete negro

Black:{que quieres?}

-aqui lo tienes-

Reynare:tienes algo para llevar imagenes?

-ten-dije lanzandole mi telefono

Reynare:y esto que es?,oh se mueve

-un telefono,ves el icono que parece una camara?-

Reynare:que es una camara?

La mire por unos 10 segundos y luego le arrebate el telefono y tomando unas fotos al guantelete-ten-le lanze el telefono -hay unas fotos,muestraselas a azazel-

Reynare:g-gracias,por cierto,lo conoces?

-se quien es y tambien se quien es kokabiel,tambien se lo que planea kokabiel pero no me interesa-

Reynare:b-bien,nos vemos

-claro,visitame cuando quieras,la puerta estara abierta para ti-dije gui andole el ojo haciendo que sonrojara

Reynare:a-adios-dijo desapareciendo

Black:{que fue eso?}

-no lose,pero ella es muy interesante-dije con una sonrisa

Black:{por cierto chris,sabes cual es tu trabajo como portador no?}

-nop-

Black:{debes asesinar a el Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou}

-de verdad? es necesario?-

Black:{no,no lo es,pero ese era mi trabajo cuando estaba viva}

-viva?-

Black:{d-digo vivo}

-okay?,bueno,tengo sue o,hablamos ma ana-

Black:{o-okay que descanses}

-ahora...donde esta mi habitacion?-dije levantandome del sofa y caminando a las escaleras-

-Al dia siguiente-

-black-dije abriendo los ojos de golpe

Black:{que?}

-lo sientes no?-

Black:{asi es,son muchos}

-ire a ver-dije levantandome solo con los boxers puestos,sali de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras

?:vaya es grande...-dijo un rubio-

?:Buchou no nos dijo que el nuevo integrante era millonario

Rias:bueno,pense que seria un poco grande pero no como esto...-dijo mirando a todos lados-

-Rias?-la mire desde la escalera

Rias:a chris-dijo viendome y sonrojandose

-que haces en mi casa? ademas como supiste donde estaba?

Rias:p-primero v-vistete

-estoy fresco asi,ahora dime-

Rias:bueno,como h-hoy era dia libre aproveche para traer a los chicos y presentartelos

-ya veo-dije chasqueando mis dedos haciendo que la puerta se cerrara-bueno,presentamelos

Rias:bien,ella es akeno-dijo parandose al lado de la pelinegra-es la reina de mi grupo

Akeno:ara ara,gracias por presentarme rias,como rias dijo mi nombre es akeno un gusto

-un gusto-dije mirandola de reojo

Rias:el es Yuto Kiba es el caballero de mi grupo

Kiba:un gusto chris-kun

-igualmente-

Rias:ella es koneko-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica-ella es la torre de mi grupo

Koneko:...hola

-hola-dije sin mirarla-tienes un olor raro-

Akeno:eh?

-hueles...a gato-dije mirandola-

Koneko:...

-bueno,dejando eso de lado-dije chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer ropa-ellos son todos?-

Rias:eh?...si

-ya veo,un gusto,falta presentarme,me llamo christian pueden decirme chris-

Rias:bien,ahora puedes decirnos mas de ti?

-que?-

Rias:crei que presentandote a todo el grupo estarias animado a decirnos mas sobre ti,pero no lo haras no?

-hmmmm...puede que si-dije mirandola-pero no es justo que solamente tu grupo lo sepa,si quieres puedes llamar a Sona-

Akeno:ara ara,porque quieres que este Sona kaichou aqui?-dijo con una sonrisa

-me agrada-dije mirandola-ademas es linda-

Rias:eh?...no me digas que te gusto sona

-que?,claro que no,es linda y todo eso pero no me interesa,ademas ya tengo los ojos en alguien-

Rias:esta bien,la llamare-dijo usando su telefono-

-como es que los demonios saben lo que es telefono y un angel caido no?-susurre

Koneko:angel caido?

-nada,nada,(por cierto black te presentaras?)-

Black:{zzzz...}

-hey-dije sacudiendo mi brazo

Kiba:sucede algo chris-kun?

-si-dije apareciendo el guantelete negro-hey despierta

Akeno:un guantelete...de dragon?

Koneko:bouchou nunca nos hablo de esto...

-3-

Rias:eh?

-2-

Akeno:hm?

-1-

Koneko:...

-... DESPIERTA DRAGON DE MIERDA!-le grite al guantelete

Black:{AHHH! que te pasa!}-me hablaba mientras la gema azul se iluminaba por cada palabra

-COMO QUE,QUE ME PASA? DEBERIAS DORMIR MENOS DRAGON DE PORQUERIA NO VES QUE HAY INVITADOS-

Black:A QUIEN LLAMAS DRAGON DE PORQUERIA NI ATO DE MIERDA!

-CALLA Y SALUDA-

Black:HOLA!

Rias:h-hola

Akeno:h-hola

Koneko:hola

Kiba:h-hola

Black:BIEN YA SALUDE PUEDO DORMIR AHORA?!

-NO!,necesito que estes despierto-dije mas tranquilo-tendremos que explicar unas cosas

Black:hmm? oh ya veo,pense que tardarias un a o en confiar en ellas

-puedo que me retracte,por cierto ese es todo tu grupo?-

Rias:eh? si

-ya veo-

Black:chris,ella esta llegando

-...reynare?-

Rias:reynare?

Reynare:chris!-dijo entrando por la puerta-eh?-note como se sorprendia al ver a tantos demonios conmigo

-oh reynare,no esperaba tu visita-dije con una sonrisa

Rias:un angel caido?,que hace ella aqui?-dijo molesta

-es una amiga-respondi mirandola-si tienes algun problema con su precensia puedes largarte-

Reynare:chris necesito hablar

Rias:puedes hacerlo-dijo molesta

Reynare:a solas-dijo mirandome

-hm? bueno,acompa ame-respondi caminando a mi habitacion junto a reynare

-Habitacion-

-que es lo que necesitas?-

Reynare:pues,primero,agradecer por lo que hiciste gracias a ti eh subido de rango

-rango?,que te diferencia de lo que eras antes?-

Reynare:b-bueno,esto-dijo sacando 4 alas negras-

-oh,ya veo,te ves linda-

Reynare:g-gracias,bueno,y lo segundo,azazel sama dijo que vendria a visitarte

-visitarme?,porque?-

Reynare:quiere saber mas de tu sacred gear

-ya veo,eso era todo?-

Reynare:si,por cierto que hacen demonios en tu casa?

-vinieron a saber mas sobre mi,ya que me uni a su club-

Reynare:ya veo

-te sientes incomoda?-

Reynare:mi relacion con los demonios no es muy bueno

-porque?-dije sentandome a su lado-

Reynare:t-tengo mis ra-razones-respondio sonrojada

-hmm,ya veo,bien,bajemos

Reynare:s-si-respondio saliendo de la habitacion

-hmm?-dije al escuchar a sona

Sona:jaque-mate

Rias:otra vez...

Akeno:al parecer buchou jamas ganara

Rias:algun dia ganare

Sona:no si usas la misma estrategia todas las veces

-sona,cuando llegaste?-

Sona:apenas rias me llamo-dijo acomodandose los lentes-

-y de donde sacaron el tablero?-

Rias:estaba sobre tu mueble

-hmmm(que yo recuerde no eh comprado un tablero de ajedrez)-

Black:{tal vez fue un regalo de trihexa}

-(ya veo)rias,quieres jugar conmigo?

Rias:eh? hmm dudo que estes a mi nivel,la unica que es capas de ganarme es sona

-entonces a que le temes?-dije sentandome frente a ella-

Sona:sabes jugar?

-si-

Rias:bien,empecemos

-blancas mueven primero-

Rias:ya veo que sabes las reglas

-como ya dije,eh jugado esto-

-40 segundos despues-

-jaque-mate-dije mirando a rias la cual estaba sorprendida al igual que su sequito y sona

Rias:e-eh?

-jaque-mate-repeti-la verdad fue muy facil ganarte los movimientos que hacias eran muy predecibles

Rias:ya veo...

-bien,sona-

Sona:si?

-quiero jugar contigo-

Sona:eh?

-quiero ver tus habilidades en el ajedrez-

Sona:esta bien,debo decirte que no te sera facil

-lose,me gustan los retos-dije mirandola y sonriendole haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-

Sona:b-bien-dijo sentandose-empecemos

-si-

-10 minutos despues-

Sona:jaque-mate

-hmmm-

Akeno:ara ara,jujuju

Rias:eres bueno chris,pero no puedes ganarle a sona

-tu cres? puede que tengas razon-dije levantandome-por cierto-dije moviendo la torre-jaque-mate-

Sona:q-que?

-deberias preocuparte por todas las piezas y no solo por el rey

Sona:g-gracias por e-el c-consejo

-de nada,bien supongo que ahora dire todo lo que quieren saber-

Reynare:chris?

-si?-

Reynare:tu pelo...es natural?

-asi es-respondi mirandola-es raro ver a un albino en este pais-

Reynare:ya veo

-bueno ahora si,preguntenme-

Rias:tus padres donde estan?

-muertos-

Rias:...lo siento-dijo apenada

-no me molesta,despues de todo yo jamas quise a mis padres,pero fui adoptado-

Rias:de verdad? y donde esta esa persona

-no es una persona-

Sona:que es?

-pues es dificil de describir ya que jamas me mostro su verdadera forma,pero yo lo veia como un dragon-

Rias:un dragon?

-asi es-

Sona:y podriamos conocerlo

-tal vez-dije abriendo una brecha dimensional dejando impresionado a todas las personas-hey viejo!

Trihexa:que quieres?

-unas amigas te quieren conocer-

Trihexa:asi? pues diles que yo no las quiero conocer

-oki-respondi cerrando la brecha-dijo que no queria conocerlas-

Rias:...eh?

-tal vez algun dia si quiera conocerlas,pero por el momento no-

Sona:ya veo

-otra cosa mas?-

Sona:hmm...dime a que bando te uniras?

-que?-

Sona:demonios o angeles caidos-dijo mirando a reynare

-hmmmm,pues a ninguno-

Sona:eh?

-porque eh de unimerne?-

Sona:bueno...me gustaria saber porque bando lucharias

-por ambos-

Rias:que?

-debo proteger a mis amigos,si ustedes o cualquier otro demonio ataca a reynare los matare sin dudarlo y si eso me da problemas con el inframundo pues los matare a todos-respondi sin dudarlo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-pero si reynare o cualquier otro angel caido los ataca a ustedes pues pasara lo mismo-

Rias:y-ya veo

Black:{jejejeje}

-porque la risa-

Black:{te haz encari ado con ellos muy rapido}

-supongo-respondi cruzado de brazos

Black:{escuchen ustedes}

Rias:si?

Black:{chris es un completo idiota,se los encargo}

Rias:claro-respondio con una sonrisa

-eso es innecesario-dije avergonzado-ademas no es necesario ofenderme-

Black:{oh y tu angel caido}

Reynare:s-si?

Black:{dile antes de que otra te lo quite}

Reynare:q-que?

Black:{oh y sona,creo que asi te llamabas}

Sona:si,mi nombre es sona,que se te ofrece?

Black:{podrias ense arle a chris sobre las mujeres?}

Sona:q-que?-dijo esta avergonzada-como q-que ense-ense arle?

Black:{pues,el padre de chris jamas le ense o de las mujeres}

-oh...eso es cierto-dije inocentemente-el viejo jamas me ense o cosas de las mujeres,me gustaria que me ense aras sona-dije acercandome a ella-

Sona:e-eh b-bueno

-para empezar,que son estos?-dije apretando sus pechos-son suaves

Sona:A-a-a-a-la vi directamente y note que estaba totalmente sonrojada tambien note la sorpresa en la cara de los demas presentes

-hmmm,alguien sabe que son?-pregunte mientras los miraba a todos

Akeno:esos son pechos,son algo que solo una mujer puede tener

-pechos? ya veo-

Rias:lo que me sorprende esque sona no te diga nada por apretarselos

-hmm? te molesta son-cortaron lo que iba a decir al ser golpeado por sona en la cara

Sona:no me toques con tanta libertad!

-hmm ya veo-dije mientras me levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado-asique si te molesta

Sona:a todas las muejeres les molestaria que un chico les tocara los pechos sin su permiso

-ohhh asique debo pedir permiso,ya veo-

Akeno:oh y dicen que a los hombres les gustan las chicas con grandes pechos

-de verdad?-

Rias:asi es

-hmmm,entonces rias es la que tiene los mejores pechos-

Rias:e-eh?

-pero para que sirven los pechos?-

Akeno:bueno,creo que lo unico util que se puede hacer con ellos es amamantar-

-amamantar?-

Akeno:es lo que una madre hace cuanto tiene un bebe

-ya veo-

Rias:de verdad tu padre jamas te ense o nada sobre las mujeres?

-asi es,el viejo me decia que estar con una mujer puede ser algo muy malo-

Reynare:de verdad?

Kiba:como que muy malo?

-bueno...el decia que si yo me encari aba con una persona y la veia morir podria destruir todo a mi paso-

Koneko:...

-es por eso que pienso hacer todo para cuidarlas-

Rias:jeje gracias

Sona:b-bueno y-yo me r-retiro

-oh esta bien,por cierto puedo tocarte los pechos?-

Sona:q-qu-que?

-se sintio muy bien-dije mirando mi mano-podria?

Sona:claro que no!-grito saliendo de la casa-pero que se ah creido!-

-hmm se molesta muy rapido-

Rias:asi es sona,pero casi nunca actua asi,siempre se muestre fria

-lose,bueno supongo que otro dia podre-

Koneko:eres un pervertido

-huh?-fue mi reaccion al escuchar los golpes en la puerta-ya esta aqui?

Reynare:es el?

-asi es-

Rias:quien es chris

-un desconocido-dije abriendo la puerta-azazel

Lamento si me contradigo mucho pero sigo sin experiencia en esto de escribir,si tienen alguna opinion pueden dejar su review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :3 les traigo el segundo cap,cambien un poco el modo de escritura espero que les agrade :3 ,si nada mas que escribir dejare que lean tranquilos :3 espero sus reviews

Cap2:"PASADO"

-muchacho-comento el lider de los angeles caidos,el cual estaba parado frente a mi-

-no esperaba que llegaras tan rapido,pasa-le dije-gracias-comento este mientras caminaba al interior de la casa

-no soy la unica visita no?-comento este mientras miraba a las chicas

-supongo que es obvio la respuesta,pero no te preocupes,ellas buscan lo mismo que tu-le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de reynare

-ya veo,de verdad eres interesante,3 dias y ya tienes esta cantidad de chicas-comento sonrojando a todas las presentes

-pues que yo sepa no tengo una relacion con ninguna de ellas,ahora iremos al grano,que necesitas saber?

-para empezar-dijo sentandose al frente de mi-que grado eres?-

-huh-

-se que eres un dragon-dijo mirando con una leve sonrisa-que grado eres?-pregunto nuevamente

-mi grado...pues segun lo que se,deberia estar sobre el grado de un dios dragon-comente sorprendiendo a todos

-asique eres superior a un dios dragon...interesante,me gustaria saber como obtuviste la sacred gear-

-pues...no lose-dije mirandolo-un dia black salio por su cuenta y me comento todo,fue luego de la muerte de mis padres

-y como murieron ellos?-pregunto

-un accidente de carretera,algo tipico-comente sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes

-mi mas sincero pesame-

-no te preocupes,no te mentire,mis padres eran una mierda-comente sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes

-chris como puedes decir eso-pregunto rias-facil,ellos jamas me quisieron,soy el producto de una aventura-dije mirando a rias la cual me miro con tristesa-p-pero aun asi-

-aun asi nada-dije casi gritando-crees que mi vida fue buena!? durante 7 a os fui tratado como un maldito animal y jamas pude hacer nada!,si ellos aun estuvieron vivos yo los hubiera asesinado con mis manos!...maldita sea-dije sentandome mientras mi flequillo me cubria el ojo izquierdo-y-yo...yo solo queria...una ni ez como los demas...jamas tuve el afecto de mis padres...lo mas cercano que tuve al cari o de una madre era cuando ella fingia frente a los vecinos

-y-yo l-lo siento-dijo rias mirandome con tisteza-n-no sabia p-por lo que ha-habias pasado-

-no importa,tch,solo preguntame otra estupides-

-quien te adopto?-pregunto sorprendiendome-e-eso no lo puedo decir-le dije mirandolo-entonces...dejame ver tus alas-

-mis alas?...bien-dije levantandome y sacando mis alas-porque las quieres ver?-le pregunte mirandolo y viendo lo sorprendido que estaba-que sucede?-le pregunte

-esas alas...solo las eh visto una vez-dijo mirandome-

-asi?-dijo rias interesada por lo que decia azazel

-asi es,lo vi en un libro hace un par de a os...esas son las alas de la bestia-dijo mirandome fijamente-Bestia?-pregunto akeno-el se refiere a...trihexa-dijo rias

-Trihexa?-pregunto koneko-asi es-le respondio rias-lei sobre el hace poco,es la bestia del apocalipsis-

-Eso te convierte en...-el principe del apocalipsis-complete lo que estaba diciendo azazel-vaya pense que el viejo no era muy conocido-le dije a azazel -pues te equicovaste-respondio-el es muy conocido en las tres facciones y si un dia se muestra me temo que...-

-no podran hacer nada-le comente-jamas tendran la fuerza para enfrentarlo,si quieren una oportunidad para tendran que traer al gran rojo-

-p-pero si e-ellos se enfrentan-dijo rias

-provocaran el apocalipsis-le respondi sin mirarla-bueno creo que debes hablar no?-supongo-respondio una voz

-q-que fue eso?-prguntaron todos los presentes

-viejo-dije mirando detras de los presentes-pense que jamas saldrias-dije soltando una peque a risa

-muy gracioso,mocoso-me respondio molesto un pelinegro el cual vestian con unos jeans negros y una camisa roja-esta ropa humana se siente un poco incomoda-q-qu-quien e-eres?-pregunto azazel-

-hace solo 30 segundos hablabas de mi y ahora preguntas quien soy-le dijo molesto

-vaya que sucede? no tomaste leche que estas de tan mal humor? jeje-le dijo riendome de el sorprendiendo a todos,claro,dudo que alguien le hable asi a la "bestia del apocalipsis"

-muy gracioso mocoso de mierda,yo fui el que te alimento durante 10 a os,ademas nunca necesite de la comida para sobrevivir-comento mirandome

-bueno,supongo que tienes mucho de que hablar con el azazel,asique los dejare solos,vamos chicas-  
-si-respondieron estas levantandose-por cierto viejo-  
-que quieres?-me pregunto-no lo mates-le dije-lo intentare-me respondio

-bien nos vemos-dije saliendo junto a las chicas y kiba-jamas pense que tu padre fuera trihexa-me dijo rias -padre adoptivo-complete yo-por cierto,le diras todo esto a sona?-

-puede que si-dijo rias-y diganme...que suelen hacer?-les pregunte a todos

-eh?-

-quiero decir,siendo demonios y perteneciendo al sequito de rias supongo que deben hacer tareas por decirlo asi-

-bueno,ultimamente nos hemos estado encargando de algunos angeles caidos-me respondio akeno-

-angeles caidos?,reynare que sabes de estos ataques?

-b-bueno teniamos la orden de atacar a los portadores de los sacred gear-comento esta la cual estaba abrazada a mi brazo

-por cierto porque estas tan cerca?-dije mirandola

-etto...es algo que las mujeres hacen-respondio rapidamente-de verdad?-pregunte mirando a rias

-depende de que tipo de mujeres lo hagan-respondio con los ojos cerrados-ya veo-dije mientras sacaba una peque a libreta y escribia-"a las mujeres les gusta abrazar el brazo de los hombres"  
bien con esto entendera mas rapido a las mujeres,oh por cierto kiba-

-si?-pregunto este mirando con su tipica sonrisa

-me gustaria un duelo-le dije mirandolo-eh? con espadas?-pregunte este mientras yo afirmaba con mi cabeza-porque?-pregunto

-me gustaria ver tus habilidades como espadachin-

-hmm...ya veo,me gustaria tener ese combate,claro si buchou me lo permite-dijo mirando a rias la cual lo miro unos segundos para luego afirmar con la cabeza

-lo tendran bajo una condicion,si kiba gana,te uniras a mi sequito-me dijo mirandome-si ganas pues podras pedir lo que quieras

-acepto,tendremos el duelo luego de hablar con sona-dije mirando a kiba el cual estaba sonriendo-koneko-chan cual es tu fuerte?-

-hmm? la fuerza-dijo mirandome fijamente

-fuerza bruta?,ya veo...quieres luchar?

-que?-pregunto desviando la mirada-parece que quieres luchar con todos...-comento-tal vez-le respondi-me gustaria ver que tan fuerte es el sequito de rias

-ya veo-respondio rias-no deberias confiarte,todos ellos son muy fuertes

-lo se,pero talvez vea los puntos malos que tienen-

-por cierto chris-

-dime reynare-

-en que consistia tu entrenamiento?-pregunto llamando la atencion de todos-despues de todo fueron 10 a os no?

-para empezar,comense con fuerza y destreza en mi forma humana-dije caminando-forma humana? tienes otra forma?-pregunto akeno -pues mi forma de dragon-respondi mirando a akeno-tienes una forma de dragon...pero tus padres eran humanos-comento reynare

-asi es,pero al aceptar ser el sucesor de trihexa necesitaba un cuerpo que resistiera la fuerza que me dio trihexa-  
ya veo-respondio rias-nos podrias mostrar esa forma?-pregunto rias

-ahora no,al llegar a la escuela-ya estamos aqui-dijieron todos-oh de verdad,siento el aura de sona y de la otra chica del inframundo-  
no sabes quien es-me pregunto koneko a lo cual yo negue-es la reina de sona,se llama tsubaki-me dijo rias

-ya veo,me pregunto si sona tendra una hermana-dije entrando a la escuela-por cierto porque la escuela esta abierta un dia libre?-  
el consejo tiene muchas cosas que hacer aun en estos dias-me respondio rias mientras caminabamos por el pasillo-sona!-grite mientras entraba en el salon del consejo estudiantil

-AHHH! no entres asi!-grito lanzandome un libro el cual esquive-asi recives a tus invititados?-asi es algun problema!-me grito-ya veo-dije mientras anotaba en mi libreta "a sona le gusta recivir a sus invitados lanzandoles libros" esto me ayudara mucho-dije guardando la libreta-

-a que vienen? ahora estoy un poco ocupada-dijo firmando una hoja-

-rias queria hablar contigo-

-de verdad-pregunto mirando a rias la cual afirmo-bien de que quieres hablar-pregunto mientras yo me acercaba a tsubaki-

-vaya te pareces a sona-dije mirandola de muy cerca-

-e-eh-eh kaichou...-no te preocupes de seguro vera en que te pareces ami-le respondio sona

-de cara son un poco parecida...pero tienes los pechos mas grandes-dije mirandola haciendo que se sonrojara

-15 minutos despues-

-asique eso es todo...ya veo-dijo mirandome mientras giraba alrededor de tsubaki viendola fijamente-despues de todo si es alguien interesante...lograste convencerlo?-  
no pero luchara contra kiba,si pierde se unira a mi sequito-

-bien ya que esta todo aclarado,luchemos kiba-dije mirandolo-por supuesto chris-kun-respondio saliendo de la escuela dirigiendonos al club-

-por cierto chris-kun tienes una espada?-pregunto mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza

-bien...empecemos-dije mirando a kiba

-sword birth-pronuncio haciendo que docenas de espadas salgan de la tierra-bien luchemos-dijo tomando

-si-dije elevando mi mano-joyeuse-dije mientras una espada con un mango dorado aparecia en mi mano-esa espada...-dijo kiba -no te preocupes,no tiene ninguna especialidad es solo una espada comun y corriente,ahora,ataca-le dije mirandolo fijamente,el ataco enseguida-un golpe de frente mala eleccion-dijo haciendo una estocada deteninendo la espada unos pocos centimetros a la cara de kiba-

-consejo uno,jamas ataques enseguida,tomate tu tiempo,ve la pose de batalla de tu enemigo y podras ver sus puntos debiles-le aconseje alejando la espada -ahora sigamos-dije alejando un poco de el,unos pocos segundos despues kiba esta corriendo alrededor de mi y rara vez atacaba,sus ataques eran simples asique los bolqueaba con facilidad -tu velocidad es un punto fuerte-le dije-gracias-me respondio atacandome otra vez-pero no sirve si sigues el mismo patron-le dije haciendo una estocada nuevamente haciendo un peque o corte-  
no puedes seguir el mismo patron en una lucha,eres rapido pero aun asi se puede ver lo que haces-le dije bajando la espada con una peque a sonrisa

-dime chris-kun...podrias entrenarme-me pregunto kiba a lo cual le respondi con un si-

-claro que puedo,y lo hare,de nada sirve un caballero que quiere una muerte inmediata-

-gracias chris-kun-me dijo sonriendo-ahora koneko-

-que?...-

-luchemos-

-espera chris,tu lucha era contra kiba-me dijo rias-y ya que ganaste,dime que es lo que quieres?

-huh? oh verdad,si ganaba podria pedir algo,bien...tienes un libro sobre las mujeres?-pregunto sorprendiendo un poco a rias-si,lo tengo-me respondio-me lo puedes dar?-pregunto a lo cual ella afirmo-gracias,pero aun asi luchare contra koneko-le dije-bien...koneko

-si buchou-respondio lanzandose contra mi rapidamente-vaya,que impaciente-le comente deteniendo su golpe-me hibiera dolido si no lo detenia-

-...no se habla durante un combate-dijo soltandose de mi agarre y lanzandome otro golpe al estomago el cual logro conector,retrocedi unos pasos tomandome el estomago mientras koneko se dirigia nuevamente al grupo de rias -lograste lastimarlo?-dijo impresionada sona-nop,cayeron-dije tomando a koneko de los brazoz y poniendolos en su espalda-muchos podrias hacer lo mismo que yo para luego asesinarte por la espalda-le comente soltandola-  
asique asegura de rematar a tus enemigos solo para asegurarte,tu fuerza me impresiona y sin duda debes tener una buena resistencia,pero si te sobre esfuerzas no duraras mucho en una pelea,gastaste mucha fuerza en el primer golpe pero para mi es menos que una cosquilla,si fuera alguien mas debil lo hubiera resistido pero quedaria muy mal herido-

-ya veo...-dijo koneko-asique tu entrenamiento sera simple,entrenaras 2 horas y todo lo demas lo tendras libre -en tan poco tiempo no lograre nada-comento mirandome fijamente-lograras mucho,tendras el mismo entrenamiento que tuve con el viejo,solo que yo entrenaba las 24 horas y tu solo 2 horas,pero tu fuerza y resistencia tendran un gran aumento

-esta bien-

-ahora...black-

-{que quieres?}

-necesito que localizes al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou -

-{bien,dame unos segundos}

-lucharas contra ellos?...-pregunto sona-nop,quiero conocerlos-le respondi

-{ya esta}

-gracias...un bosque...gigante-dije mientras imagenes llegaban a mi cabeza-estan juntos...

-{asi es,me sorprende ya que ellos nunca estan juntos,deberian estar luchando}

-aun asi sus auras no estan afectadas...bien,quien me acompa a?-pregunte mirando a las chicas-todas-respondio rias

-bien,necesito que me abrazen-

-pides mucho-comento sona-puede que si,tendre que intentarlo de otra forma-dije desapareciendo junto a todas las chicas

-BOSQUE-

-vaya funciono-dije apareciendo junto a las chicas-jamas lo habias intentado?-pregunto akeno-jamas de esta forma,la primera vez abrace a reynare para que ella se teletransportara junto ami,  
el viejo dijo que si no tenia un contacto fisico con la persona esta no se teletransportaria,me sorprende que lo haya echo tan bien-

-{chris,se estan dirigiendo a nuestra ubicacion}

-bien,chicas quedense atras de mi-dije mientras un casta a y un peliplatino descendian

-quien eres?-me pregunto el peliplatino-chris...quien eres tu?-le pregunte-mi nombre es vali y el es

-issei?-preugnte mirando al casta o-chris?-dijo parpadeando varias veces

-vaya jamas pense que fueras el sekiryuutei-dije elevanto mi pu o

-y yo jamas pense en volver a verte-dijo chocando los pu os-han pasado a os no?

-por supuesto,10 para ser exactos-

-chris?-dijo rias-eh? oh lo siento issei,te presento rias gre-no pude terminar de presentar a rias ya que issei estaba fente a ella tomandola de las manos

-eres la chica mas hermosa de la galaxia-dijo con un sonrisa

-g-gracias-

-...un momento...todas estas chicas...tu!-grito acercandose ami tomandome del cuello de mi caminsa-ya tienes tu propio harem!

-harem? que es eso?

-no te hagas el idiota! siempre fuiste el chico que estaba rodeado por mujeres!

-de verdad? ya veo-dijo sacando mi librega y anotaba-"harem:estar rodeados de chicas" gracias issei-dije guardando mi libreta-por cierto que haces con el hakuryuukou

-eh? te refieres a vali?,pues unos dias despues de activar mi sacred gear el lider de los angeles caidos me ofrecio unirme a un grupo en el cual vali tambien participa

-ya veo,no han luchado?-pregunte mirando al peliplatino el cual nego con la cabeza-

-y que te trae por aqui?-pregunto issei sentandose

-bueno...queria saber quienes eran el sekiryuutei y el hakuryuukou

-para que los quieres saber-pregunto el peliplatino-segun mi sacred gear tengo que asesinarlos-respondi con una sonrisa

-asesinarnos? tu? no me hagas reir-dijo vali-

-[vali rapido retrocede]-dijo la gema azul del guantelete blanco que se formo en el brazo de vali [tu tambien issei retrocede]-dijo la gema verde del guantelete rojo que se formo en el brazo de issei

-que sucede albion?-pregunto vali-[el posee una sacred gear...una que es mas poderosa]

-{albion...cuanto tiempo tambien tu ddraig}

-[black...que haces atrapada en un humano]

-atrapada?,porque siempre te confunden de sexo black?-pregunte mirando mi guantelete

-[confundir de sexo? black siempre a sido]

-{a callar albion!}

-[s-si!]-le temes albion?-pregunto vali-[v-vali,si solo supieras lo fuerte que es black]-que tan fuerte es?-me pregunto vali pero no le respondi-hey-

-chris?-dijo sona

-...black...eres mujer?-todos se sorprendieron por lo que dije

-no me digas que no lo sabias?-pregunto rias-pues claro que no,siempre pense que black era hombre,espera,tu lo sabias rias?-

-no-respondio rias-pero me sorprende lo que te tardaste en averiguarlo

-ya veo...porque no me lo dijiste black?

-{b-bueno...pense que te gustaria un hombre como compa ero...}-respondio con timidez-[vaya la gran y poderosa black le responde com timidez a su portador,jamas mostraste esa cara tuya jaja]

-{asi!? pues que pasaria si dijiero lo de ti y albion eh?-

-eh? me ocultas algo ddraig?-pregunto issei-[c-claro que n-no]-y tu albion-pregunto vali-[n-nada no o-oculto na-nada]

-{ja,chris,me creerias si te dijiera que ddraig y albion tambien son hembras?}

-de verdad!?-gritaron issei y albion-[maldita sea black! porque nunca te quedas callada!]

-{jajaja se lo merecen por delatarme}

-vaya...asique todos los celestiales son hembras

-{claro pero por supuesto yo soy la mas poderosa}

-dime black que tan poderosos...perdon...poderosas son ddraig y albion?

-{bueno...ambas pueden superar el poder de un dios}

-ya veo-

-que tan fuerte es tu dragon chris?-pregunto issei

-eh? black es mas fuerte que dios

-... que!?-gritaron issei y vali- como es que tu dragon es mas fuerte que dios y solo es un celestial?!

-pues no lose,black me podrias explicar eso?-

-{bien,desde que tengo memoria perteneci a los dragones celestiales ya que desde un principio tenia el mismo poder que albion,durante la gran guerra tuve un enfrentamiento contra ddraig y albion para provar mi fuerza,los venci facilmente pero luego de perder ambos discutieron y comenzaron a luchar}

-eso...no explica porque tienes un poder mayor que ddraig y albion

-{oh eso,es porque yo ya me complete}

-completarte? que quieres decir con eso?-

-{los dragones alcanzan todo su poder al ser adultos,eso quiere decir cuando ya se desarrollaron por completo}

-eh? quieres decir que ddraig y albion son jovenes?-pregunto issei

-{bueno...si tuvieran una forma humana no tendrian mas de 17 a os}

-y tu black? porque te desarrollaste mas rapido?-

-{eso no lo puedo decir ya que no lose}

-ya veo...asique...ddraig y albion estan incompletos?

-{asi es,con entrenamiento podran desarrollarse por completo}

-hmm ya veo...bueno supongo que eso es todo-

-no deberias huir asi vali,nos tomo 15 minutos encontrarte-dijo un rubio seguido por una pelinegra y una peque a rubia

-losiento arturo,necesitaba ver quien era este chico

-eh? ohh asique eras tu-dijo inclinandose un poco-mi nombre es arthur pendragon y ella es mi hermana le fay

-un gusto-vi como la peque a hacia una reverencia-

-hmmm-me acerque lentamente hacia kuroka-tienes el mismo olor que koneko...eres su hermana?

-conoces a shirone-pregunto a lo cual afirme y luego apunte al lugar que se encontraba koneko-ya veo,eres su amigo-tal vez-respondi-no nos conocemos hace mucho -hmm ya veo...que discutias con vali y issei?-queria conocer a al sekiryuutei y al hakuryuukou y tambien saber quien es mas poderoso -asi? y quien es mas poderoso?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos-yo-le respondi a lo cual ella al escuchar mi respuesto se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que cayeramos-ne quieres aparearte conmigo-

-aparearse?...hmmm que es eso? es comida?-pregunte mirandola a lo cual ella solo rio-si,asi es,es comida,la quieres?-pregunto-claro que si!

-esta bien,por aqui-dijo caminando a unos arbustos pero fue detenida por koneko la cual me tomo del brazo y me arrastro al lado de rias-que haces koneko? tu hermana me estaba ofreciendo comida-

-aparearse no es comida chris-dijo sona acomodandose los lentes-asi? que mal...tengo hambre-

-siempre arruinas la diversion shirone-grito kuroka entrando en su modo de nekomata-nekomata? asi que por eso sentia aquel olor-dije mirando la koneko la cual desvio la mirada un poco sonrojada-te verias muy tierna con cola y orejas de gato-

-por cierto chris,no nos digiste de donde conoces a ese tal issei-dijo rias

-eh? issei? somos amigos desde peque os,el,yo y otro chico soliamos jugar en casa de issei o en la casa del otro chico,luego de la muerte de mis padres perdi contacto con el-

-ya veo...bueno,viste lo que querias ya nos podemos marchar-

-si,si nos vemos issei,vali,espero luchar contra ustedes algun dia-

-claro que lucharemos-dijo vali-oh y kuroka,aun nose que es aparearse pero espero que algun dia me muestres que es-  
-claro que te lo mostrare,hasta otra nya-

-HOGAR-

-viejo ya volvimos-dije abriendo la puerta para ver a trihexa y azazel bebiendo y riendo-ah! chris hip tu padre me decia que te desmayaste al conocerlo-grito azazel-no siempre conoces a un dragon enorme-conteste-por cierto,es hora de que se vayan -vamos,no sacarias a este viejo a la calle no? hip-dijo trihexa-claro que no-dije abriendo una brecha a la dimension de trihexa-ahora largo!-grite pateandolo y cerrando la brecha

-yo tambien me marcho hip! nos vemos otro dia chico dragon-dijo azazel saliendo de la casa

-nosotros tambien nos marchamos-

-esta bien,reynare,si gustas puedes quedarte-

-de verdad?!-grito emocionada-claro no le veo el problema-respondi sonriendo-asi me ense aras mas cosas sobre las mujeres

-bien,nos vemos chris-dijo rias acercandose a la puerta pero la detuve tomandolo del brazo-que pasa?

-solo quiero agradecerte por pasar el dia conmigo-dije para luego besarle la mejille-bueno,nos vemos

-s-s-si-dijo rias saliendo de la casa junto a su grupo

-hey reynare-

-si?-

-te quieres duchar conmmigo?-

-... !EH!? p-pero q-qu-que estas d-diciendo!?-

-hmm? tiene algo de malo-

-n-no p-pero-

-entonces no hay problema-dije tomandola del brazo y corriendo al ba o

-e-espera!-

-que sucede?-

-entra primero...luego entrare yo-dijo con una voz muy timida lo cual hacia que se viera tierna

-hmmm eres linda,esta bien entrare primero-

-s-si-dijo mientras yo entraba al ba o-como es que eh llegado a esto-dijo con voz baja

-vamos reynare te estoy esperando-grite desde el ba o a lo cual ella respondio con un "espera"-que lenta son las mujeres,por cierto black-

-{que necesitas}

-puedes salir de la sacred gear?-

-{a que te refieres?}

-pues...que salgas en una forma humana,me gustaria verte y mas ahora que descubre que eras una chica,tal vez tu puedas ense arme mas de las mujeres

{puedo...pero ahora no}

-eh? porque}

-{pues porque no quiero verte desnudo!}

-como sabes que estoy desnudo?-pregunte sin obtener una respuesta-ohhh ya veo,asique puedes ver lo que yo veo?

-{si,si puedo,queria conocer el mundo humano ya que este lugar me aburre,esta todo blanco y no hay nada para entretenerme}

-pues porque no sales?

-{te dije que no ahora!}

-vamos,solo por unos segundos

-{maldita sea,pareces un bebe que quiere un juguete,bien saldre}

-gracias-dije mientras el guantele aparecia en mi brazo para segundos despues empezar a brillar,segundo depues abri los ojos encontrandome con una pelinegra unos centimetros mas baja que yo,su pelo llegaba hasta sus rodillas,su piel era blanca,sus ojos eran azules y tenia unos ENORMES pechos

-{no me mires tanto...}-dijo sonrojada y cubriendo sus pechos y su intimidad

-e-eres hermosa-

-{no d-digas eso...haces que me sonroje}

-bien chris estoy entr-pude ver la cara de sorpresa de reynare al ver a black-q-quien es ella!?

-eh? reynare ella es black,es hermosa no?

-{deja de decir que soy hermosa}-grito golpeandome haciendo que quedara incrustado en la pared-{l-lo siento,no controlo mi fuerza en esta forma}

-n-no importa-dije saliendo de la pared sangrando de la cabeza-bien a ba arnos!-grite tomando a black y lanzandome junto a ella a la ba era

{q-que haces idiota?! ella se iba a ba ar contigo,no yo!}

-vamos black un ba o no te vendria mal,quien sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que tomaste uno

-{que dijiste!?}-grite amenazandome con golpearme otra vez

-n-nada,ven reynare-

-e-eh?-

-caen 2 personas mas asique porque no te duchas?-

-b-bien-dijo entrando a la ba era

-hmmm...black tiene los pechos mas grandes que rias-dije despues de unos segundos de silencio reciviendo otro golpe de black

-{no te fijes en eso maldito pervertido!}

-l-lo siento-

-pense que si algun dia veriamos al tercer dragon celestial seria en su forma de dragon-dijo reynare

-yo tambien,me sorprende que tenga una forma humana,dime black,albion y ddraig tienen una forma humana?-

-{claro que si,todos los dragones tienen una forma humana}

-ya veo...si algun las veo comparare el tama o de sus pechos-dije reciviendo otro golpe pero estas vez de ambas

-deja de pensar en pechos pervertido!-gritaron ambas golpeandome una y otra vez-me marcho de aqui-gritaron saliendo de ba o

-...hmmm...ahora que hice para que me golpearan tantas veces,solo dijje que queria comparar el tama o de los pechos de black con los de ddraig y albion,  
bueno creo que es hora de salir-dije levantandome de la ba era y saliendo solo con unos boxers puestos-

-hasta que sales-dijo reynare mirandome y sonrojandose-p-prepare la cena

-eh? gracias-dije sentandome junto a black-itadakimasu-los tres agradecimos la comida para luego empezar a comer,ninguno de los tres hablo durante la comida-gochisousama-dije para levantarme y caminar a mi habitacion-ah black,si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-dije haciendo que black escupiera el te que bebia

-{que estas diciendo!? dormire en otra habitacion}

-esta bien-dije entrando a mi habitacion

-{ese chico jamas cambia}

-estuviste con el toda su vida?-pregunto reynare

-{claro,creci junto a el}

-pero pense que ya eras un dragon adulto-

-{lo era,al estar en la sacred gear volvi a mi forma de bebe}

-ya veo-

-{dime...te gusta chris?}

-q-que? claro qu-que no

-{claro que si,te sonrojas con solo estar a su lado}

-e-eso no tiene nada que ver-

-vamos solo admitelo-

-...si me gusta,pero tu tambien te sonrojas al estar a su lado!-

-{que? c-claro que n-no}

-claro que si,eso quire decir que te gusta tambien eh?

-{el n-no me a-atr-atrae}

-asi? pues creo que estas mintiendo,estas muy nerviosa-

-{no importa lo que tu creas,el no me gusta y punto,ire a dormir}-dijo subiendo y entrando en una habitacion diferente

-HORAS DESPUES-

-{chris}

-zzzz...e-eh? black?-dije despertando y mirandola,note que solo tenia una camisa puesta-que sucede?

-{p-pues pense que te sentirias mal al no aceptar dormir contigo}

-claro que no me sentiria mal,pense que te sintirias sola al estar en una habitacion diferente,ya sabes,despues de todo as estado junto a mi toda mi vida

-{s-si lose}-dijo sonrojada y acomodandose dandome la espalda-{b-buenas noches}

-buenas noches-dije girandome y abrazandola-{q-que haces idi-idiota!?}-grito sonrojada viendo que yo ya estaba dormido-{como es posible que me guste este chico?...jamas lo sabre}-dijo para luego dormirse 


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero la escuela me tenia muy ocupado y no queria seguir escribiendo por un tiempo,y ese tiempo ya ha pasado asique se puede decir que estoy de vuelta :3 actualizare el fic por semana oh tal vez cada 3 dias,bueno no tengo mas que decir los dejo con el cap.

Cap3:"ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL"

Habian pasado unos dias desde que el viejo se mostro ante todos en la peque a reunion que hubo en mi hogar,mis relaciones con las chicas mejoraba cada vez mas y por alguna razon black ya no dormia por si sola,rias siempre me preguntaba mas sobre mi al igual que era de dia y como todos los demas dias estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

-{chris}

-hmm?-

{podrias soltar ese maldito libro!?}-grito black al verme leer mi libro por decima vez en el dia

-p-pero lo necesito,gracias a el estoy entendiendo un poco mas de las mujeres-

{ja,como si un libro te sirviera para entender a las mujeres,yo te ense aria mucho mejor que un libro}

-de verdad!?-dije tomando a black de las mano con un brillo en los ojos-oh espera,sona me iba a ense ar-

{pero sona te obliga a leer todo el tiempo}-dijo sonrojada-{podrias soltarme?}

-eh? oh claro,por cierto black,donde esta issei y vali?-

{siguen en el mismo bosque,supongo que deben vivir en el ya que no se han movido del lugar desde la vez que los vimos}

-ya veo,bueno creo que debo marcharme-dije acercandome a black-

{qu-que s-sucede?-sonrojada-}

-quiero agradecerte por ofrecer tu ayuda-dije dandole un corto beso

{q-que haces!?}-grito sonrojada y separandose de mi

-como dije,queria agradecerte,nos vemos!-grite saliendo de la casa

{i-idiota...si queria agradecerme deberia haberme besado en la mejilla...}

-ACADEMIA DE KUOH-

-me pregunto si ddraig tendra los pechos mas grandes que albion-

-me sorprende lo inocente y lo pervertido que eres-

-oh,sona-

-si,rias te esta esperando-dijo acomodandose los lentes

-para que?-

-no lose,solo dijo que te necesitaba en el club-

-hmm bien ire,por cierto,ten-dije entregandole un libro

-gracias-

-por cierto,lei unas cosas que me llamaron la atencion,podria practicarlas?

-practicarlas?...creo que si-

-gracias,te vere en el salon del consejo!-grite corriendo al club

-espera!...las practicara conmigo?-grito pero yo ya habia desaparecido-espera...este no es mi libro...

-CLUB DE INVESTIGACION OCULTA-

-hmm akeno?-

-oh chris-kun veo que ya te lo dijieron-

-si,sabes para que me llamaron?-

-por supuesto,pero es mejor que rias te lo diga-dijo abriendo la puerta-puedes pasar

-gracias akeno-dije entrando encontrandome con rias pero acompa ada por issei y vali-

-hasta que llegas-dijo molesto el peliplatino

-lo siento,estaba hablando con sona-dije mirando a vali-para que me necesitas rias?

-de echo,fue un pedido de la vali,el quiere luchar-

-oh ya veo...esta bien-dije sonriendo-por cierto rias,ten-dije entrgandole un libro-

-gracia-dijo reciviendolo-espero que te haya ayudado

-claro que si,ahora las entiendo mejor-dije con una sonrisa-pero aun tengo algunas dudas por eso le pedi a sona que me ayudara

-ya veo,bueno,puedes seguir las clases normalmente,lucharas contra vali despues de que acaben las clases

-si,nos vemos-dije saliendo-akeno-san puedes hacerme un favor?

-claro-dijo sonriendo-que necesitas?

-bueno veras...-dije acercandome a ella y susurrandole algo-podrias?

-por supuesto,nos vemos despues de las clases-dijo mientras me retiraba

-sera un largo dia-dije mirando el cielo-bueno,las clases van a empezar,sera mejor que vaya al salon

-20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE-

-bueno chicos,hoy ah llegado una nueva estudiante,puedes pasar-

-una chica?-sera guapa?-si lo es debe ser mia-eso era lo que escuchaba de los chicos del salon,sinceramente solo son estupideces aunque yo tambien me preguntaba como seria la nueva chica,pero me sorprendi al ver a reynare parada frente a todos con una sonrisa

-hola mi nombre es yumma amano,espero que seamos amigos-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-rey,digo,yumma?-

-eh? ah! chris-kun-dijo acercandose ami y abrazandome sorprendiendo a toda la clase

-que haces aqui? pense que te quedarias en casa-

-claro que no,ademas,queria paar mas tiempo junto ati-dijo sonrojada y apegandome mas a ella

-estla pien-dije atrapado entre sus pechos

-bueno...se orita yumma podria sentarse?-pregunto el profesor

-eh? claro,donde esta mi asiento?-

-junto al se or christian-dijo un poco molesto

-ah que suerte-dijo sentandose junto ami

-bueno empecemos las clases-

-EN LA TARDE-

-que aburrido-dijo reynare

-lose pero tal vez no te intereso porque no entendiste nada-

-claro que no! los estudios de los humanos son faciles-dijo sonriendo-

-claro,claro,bueno es hora-dije levantandome

-a donde vas?-

-vali quiere luchar contra mi-

-el hakuryuukou? ya veo...,suerte,pero creo que no la necesitas-

-CLUB DE INVESTIGAION OCULTA-

-veo que has venido-dijo vali viendome fijamente

-no me digas-dije con sarcasmo-eh tomado una decision,quiero enfretarme ati y a issei-

-con ambos? je,dudo que tengas oportunidad-

-probemos,issei-

-si?-respondio mirandome-

-no quiero que te contengas-

-esta bien-

-bien empecemos-

{balance breaker}-dijieron issei y vali al mismo tiempo haciendo que su armadura apareciera

-bien chris espero que estes listo!-grito issei lanzandose contra mi intentando golpearme en la cara pero detuve su golpe con una sola mano -que!?-grito issei sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes(rias,akeno,kiba,koneko,sona,tsubaki,le fay,arturo y kuroka)-como es que...-

-eres mas debil que yo issei,aun te falta para alcanzarme-dije golpeandolo en el estomago,issei cayo inconsiente-quedas tu vali-

-hmm pense que te llevaria un poco mas acabar con issei pero te subestime,pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte-

-lose-

-me gustaria ver tu verdadero poder-

-no puedo mostrarte todo mi poder pero si una parte-dije al momento que el guantelete aparecia en mi brazo-estas listo vali?-

-claro-

-empecemos-dije desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes

-donde esta?-pregunto sona

-no lose,kiba,viste su movimiento?-pregunto rias

-n-no buchou-

-{vali,izquierda}

-entendido-dijo el peliplatino preparandose para contra atacar

-aqui-dije tocando la espalda de vali

-{q-que?}-dijo impresionado albion

-creo que tu dragon debe entrenar vali-

-c-como esque-

-fue facil,enga e a albion con mi velocidad-

-{jamas pense que alguien me enga ara asi de facil}-dijo un poco triste albion

-lose,bueno quieres seguir con esta lucha?-

-claro que si-dijo vali

-bueno,acabare esto rapido,en unos minutos tengo que entrenar con sona-

-{bost!}

-{olvide que black puede usar nuetras habilidades}-dijo albion sorprendiendo a todos-ya no importa {Divide!}

-{vali...sobrecarga}

-que!? pero si solo lo usamos una vez!-

-{eso lo puedo explicar yo}-dijo black-{veras puedo usar sus habilidades y tambien mejorarlas,el bost que usa ddraig duplica el poder del portador cada diez segundos,pero yo puedo aumentar el poder de mi portador hasta el infinita,ya sea 10 a 1000 veces su poder,pero el cuerpo del portador debe resistir todo el poder,chris tuvo un entrenamiento bastante duro,puedo aumentar su poder 10000 veces por segundo}

-{10000 veces!? que clase de entrenamiento tuvo tu portador!?}

-como dijo black uno muy duro,24 horas durante 10 a os-

-{ya veo...vali es mejor retirarnos}

-...bien-

-por cierto vali...puedes proyectar a albion?-pregunte mirando a issei levantarse

-proyectar? a que te refieres?-

-ya sabes,proyectar una imagen de ella fuera de la sacred gear,es como si ella estuviera fuera de esta,incluso puedo controlar el cuerpo a voluntad propia,  
claro que su cuerpo de dragon aun estara en tu sacred gear-

-lo hemos intentado-dijo issei acercandose-pero jamas lo logramos-

-ya veo...extiendan sus brazos-

-bien-dijieron ambos-que haras?-pregunto sona

-esto-dije acercando mis manos a los guanteletes,unos pocos segundos despues estos comenzaron a brillar-

-q-que estas haciendo?-pregunto issei

-ya esta-dije apartando mis manos-

-pues...eso no sirvio de mucho-dijo vali

-ahora-dije mientras unas figuras comenzaron a aparecer,segundos despues una pelirroja y una peliplatino aparecieron frente a todos

-{eh?...donde estoy}-dijo mirando a la peliplatino-{a-albion?-}

-{que sucede ddra-...eres tu ddraig?-}

-{pues...eso parece...lo hiciste tu chico?-}

-asi es,queria comparar unas cosas-

-cuales?-preguntaron ambas

-esto-dije colocando mis manos en un pecho de ambas-hmmm...los de black son mas grandes-

-{calla pervertido!}-gritaron ambas golpeandome en la cara pero se sorprendieron al ver que no me habian movido un centimetro

-...valio la pena-dija antes de caer inconsciente-

-{y tu lo soportas todo el dia?}-pregunto albion a black-

-{asi es}-respondio atravez de guantelete-{pero con el tiempo te acostumbras...bien creo que debo despertarlo...hey chris trihexa esta aqui}

-DONDE!-grite despertando-MALDITO VIEJO APARECE AHORA MISMO!-

-{odia a tihexa?}-pregunto ddraig

-{bueno...es su padre y gasto gran parte del dinero que le dio}

-{dijiste que es su padre?}

-asi es,el viejo me adopto luego de la muerte de mis padres,me entreno durante 10 a os y aqui me tienen-

-{ya veo...esa es la razon de porque eres tan fuerte}-dijo albion

-sip,le debo mucho al viejo,pero tambien le debo mucho a black-

-{e-eh? y-yo? porque dices q-que me debes m-mucho?}

-pues es obvio no?-dije mirando a black con una sonrisa-eres mi mejor amiga...estuviste junto ami todo el tiempo-dije haciendo que black se sonrojara

-{c-chris...}

-{ohh que es esto...la poderosa black se sonroja por el cumplido de un humano}-dijo ddraig

-no deberias molestar a black Mei-chan-

-{M-Mei?}

-sip,pense que como eres una mujer te gustaria un nombre mas femenino...ademas mei signifa belleza,y tu eres muy linda-dije con una sonrisa

-{t-tu crees que s-soy linda?}-pregunto Mei sonrojada

-claro-

-{y yo que?}

-eh? tu tambien quieres un nombre?-

-{c-claro que no...bueno...si}

-Kaori-chan-

-{Kaori?}-

-es un buen nombre significa aroma,tu hueles diferente a las demas...y me gusta ya que es un aroma agradable-

-{y-ya veo}-dijo sonrojada

-bueno creo que es hora,sona vamos-

-e-espera quieres entrenar ahora?-

-claro-dije tomandola del brazo-quiero practicar todo lo que lei-

-bien-dijo desapareciendo junto ami dejando caer un libro

-que es eso?-pregunto rias

-{un libro}-respondio black tomando el libro-{"consejos para hacer el amor con un demonio,angel,o angeles caidos"...CHRIS!}

-SALON DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL-

-que hacemos aqui?-

-pues como ya dije...vamos a practicar-dije quitandome mi camisa

-c-chris que h-haces?-

-algo que debi haber echo hace mucho tiempo...-

-20 MINUTOS DESPUES-

-{donde pueden estar?}-pregunto Mei

-a-ahhhh...-

-{escucharon eso?}-pregunto black

-a-ahhh m-mas-

-te gusta?-

-s-si...-

-son...gemidos?-dijo rias

-kaichou-dijo tsubaki-estan en el salon del consejo estudiantil-

-{te refieres a esta puerta?}-pregunto Kaori apuntando la puerta que tenian a un lado-

-ehh...si-

-{QUE DIABLOS ESTAS...haciendo?}-pregunto black

-que sucede black?-pregunte mirandola-tambien quieres un masaje?-

-m-masaje?-pregunte mirando como tenia mis manos en los hombros de sona

-claro,pensabas que haciamos el amor?-

-eh? s-si-respondio sonrojada

-es comprensible,los gemidos de sona eran muy fuertes,pero son el resultado de un masaje,gracias al libro supe que unos de los puntos debiles de los demonios,angeles y angeles caidos son las alas-

-y-ya veo-

-quieres un masaje?-

-n-no,pero...como sabes lo que es hacer el amor?-

-gracias a el libro-

-sona como le entregas este libro?-

-e-ese es el p-problema...y-ya puedes detenerte p-para ex-explicar-

-esta bien-dije deteniendome

-veras...el libro que le entregue era otro-respondio sona

-eh?-

-le pregunte porque me habia entregado este libro y el respondio que era el mismo libro-

-me confundes-dijo issei

-yo te lo explico,un dia que estaba leyendo azazzel aparecio de la nada,tuvimos una conversacion y me preguto si le podia entregar el libro,lo hice y luego me lo entrego,cosas habian cambiado en el libro,especialmente el titulo-

-ya veo...-

-por cierto gracias por aceptar esto sona-

-no hay problema,gracias a tu masaje el estres que tenia acumulado desaparecio-

-de nada-dije con una sonrisa-

-por cierto chris,sabes que es hacer el amor?-pregunto black nuevamente

-claro,gracias al libro-

-ya veo-

-bueno,hora del entrenamiento especial-

-entrenamiento especial?-pregunto reynare

-asi es-dije abrazandola y desapareciendo-

-a que se referia con entrenamiento especial?-pregunto Mei

-pagina 45-dijo sona

-eh? veamos...42-43-44-45 "entrenamiento especial" "luego de leer las lecciones de las paginas anteriores te preguntaras de que sirve todo esto? la respuesta es,idiota,se te explico en la primera pagina para que servia todo esto,pero ya que lo preguntas te lo respondere,placer,si quieres saber el significado de esta palabra esta en el diccionario en la pagina 146,esta es la primera opcion,  
la segunda y la mejor es poner en practica lo aprendido con la mujer que te mira diferente a las demas "explicado en la pagina 3"

-alguien entendio esto?-pregunto Mei

-tendra sexo con el angel caido para practicar lo aprendido-dijo kuroka

-...-silencio total entre todos,hasta que se sintio un auro extra a para algunos y atemorizante para otros

-creo que black matara a su portador-dijo Kaori

-por cierto sona,escuche que suplicabas por mas,se puede saber porque?-pregunto rias

-era muy relajante...y entregaba mucho placer-

-eh?-

-el sabia que punto tocar de tu cuerpo,un solo toque daba un placer inimaginable-

-es cierto-dijo black-yo tambien recibi un masaje de chris-

-pensaba que ya te habias marchado para matarlo-dijo Mei

-le dare mas minutos de vida-

-y porque estaba sin camisa?-pregunto Kaori,todas se sonrojaron al recordar mi imagen sin camisa-

-segun lo que el me dijo a las mujeres que sienten una leve atraccion por el hombre les gusta verlo sin camisa-

-leve atraccion?...te gusta verdad?-pregunto black

-...si,solamente un poco,pero no soy la unica verdad?-dijo mirando a black

-n-nose de que hablas-

-claro que lo se y el tambien lo sabe-

-...lo noto por si solo?-

-asi es,de echo dijo que perdera su virginidad con la persona que ama-

-asique el ama al angel caido?-pregunto akeno un poco triste

-no,ama a black-dijo sona acomodandose sus lentes

-... QUE!?-grito black

-aproveche la oportunidad,le pregunte que sentia por ti y el me explico todo lo que el sentia al estar cerca de ti-

-p-pero porque llevo a reynare-pregunto black

-el practicara alguna cosas,quiere tener experiencia para cuando pierda la virginidad contigo-explico sona-eso es lo que me dijo-

-CASA DE CHRIS-

-a-ahhh-

-se sinte bien verdad?-

-s-si-

-me alegro-dije mordiendo el cuello de reynare

-ahhh!-

-quiero probar mas de ti reynare-

-h-hazlo-

-bien-dije lamiendo el cuello de reynare-

-c-chris...-

-(sin duda disfrutare este entrenamiento) esto te encantara-susurre a su oido para luego morderlo-

-m-mas...-

-vaya...te gusta que te lastime? eres una sadomasoquista...mi sadomasoquista-

-si...lo soy...soy tuya-

-ahora iremos al plato principal-dije separando sus piernas y acariciando su intimidad-estas humeda-

-chris-kun...-

-itadakimasu-dije para luego lamer sobre la tela

-ahhhh...-

-me encanta el sabor-

-n-no te detengas...-

-no lo hare-tome por sorpresa a reynare al besarla-ahora...comenzara lo mejor...-

-chris-kun...-

-{HEMOS VUELTO!}-grito black

-ahhh! black porque entras asi?!-

-{porque no hacerlo?,es mi casa despues de todo}-

-e-entiendo eso...pero-

-{dudo que haya interrumpido algo}

-como crees-respondio molesta reynare

-bueno...ya que interrumpieron mi practica,me pueden expliar que hacen todos ellos aqui?-pregunto apuntando a vali y su grupo

-{viviremos aqui}-dijo mei

-...porque?-

-{como empezar...veras,vali e issei quieren que los entrenes}

-ese no es un problema-

-{segundo,albion,quiero decir kaori y yo queremos ver a trihexa}

-al viejo?...bien-

-{y por ultimo,no queriamos dejar solos al grupo}

-bien,suerte que tengo bastantes habitaciones-

-{y yo quiero hablar a solas}-dijo black

-b-bien-

-{pero mas tarde,no quiero que nadie escuche}

-vale...ire a pasear,pueden sentirse en su casa,espero que todos seamos amigos-dije con una sonrisa para luego salir dejando un grupo de chicas sonrojadas-

-es muy amable-dijo le fay

-espero que me de hijos poderosos-dijo kuroka con una sonrisa

-{claro que lo hara...pero yo sere la primera en darle hijos}-dijo black

-PARQUE DE KUOH-

-mi practica...-dije con lagrimas,si,estaba triste solo porque black interrumpio mi practica y destrozo-eh?!-cai de trasero al suelo,al mirar de frente vi a una chica con rojas de monja-

-l-losiento-

-no,es mi culpa-dije levantandome-me llamo christian,me pueden llamar chris-dije con una sonrisa y ayudandola a levantarse-

-me llamo asia,asia argento-respodio sonrojada

-un gusto,te diriges a la iglesia verdad?-

-asi es...pero no se donde esta-

-yo te llevare,dime de donde vienes asia-chan?-

-europa,veras mi historia es un poco extra a-

-si supieras las cosas extra as que viven conmigo...tengo tiempo asique me gustaria escucharla-

-bueno...desde peque a tuve una habilidad extra a,la cual me permitia curar a las personas-

-ya veo...(una sacred gear de curacion? eso es extra o)

-un dia vi a un hombre muy herido,tenia un par de alas negras-

-(un angel caido cerca de una iglesia? eso quiere decir que los sacerdotes estaban en contacto con ellos)

-lo cure pero...a los padres no les gusto y comenzaron a llamarme bruja...-

-ya veo...(asique usaron a la chica para no llamar la atencion...) dime asia,alguna iglesia te aceptaba?-

-no...pero me alegra ser aceptada nuevamente-

-me alegro que te acepten (esto no esta bien...kuoh es un agujero para los caidos...no me sorprenderia que los idiotas que tienen como padres usen a asia,tal vez kokabiel esta detras de esto)

-gracias chris-san-

-bueno ya estamos aqui-

-muchas gracias-dijo haciendo una peque a revenrencia

-entrare junto ati-dije abriendo las puerta-buenas

-buenos dias hijo...oh debes de ser asia argento-dijo un hombre joven de unos 22 a os,pelo negro y ojos verdes

-asi es padre,gracias por aceptarme-

-no hay de que hija,hermana puedes acompa ar a nuestra nueva hermana a su habitacion-

-claro que si padre-

-gracias hermana-dijo mientras asia se alejaba hablando con la monja-

-...a que debo tu visita chico?-

-quiero saber que hace un caido como padre-

-y yo quiero saber que hace un demonio en una iglesia-

-no soy un demonio,caido,dime porque tu lider quiere a asia?-

-porque deberia contestar a tu respuesta?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si quieres conservar esas alas sera mejor que contestes-

-je...dudo que puedas hacer algo muchacho-

-te hice una pregunta-

-bien,ya que moriras te respondere tu pregunta,esta estupida chica posee una sacred gear,el twilight healing,mi lider lo necesita para curar a los caidos que participaran en la 4 guerra-

-asique usaran a una chica inocente?-

-es una forma de decirlo-

-bien,deseo ver a tu lider para arrancarle las alas y meterlas por su culo-

-jajaja eres muy gracioso chico,jamas podras tocar a kokabiel-sama-

-pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de matarte-dije apreciendo frente a el-y lo hare-dije golpeandolo en el estomago-

-aaaarrrrgggg-

-vamos no me digas que eso te duele-

-m-maldito-

-dime a donde llevan a asia?-

-porqu-

-porque debes-dije golpeandolo-creeme no estoy de humor,dime-

-a su habitacion hasta la llegada de kokabiel-sama-

-bien,conservas las alas pero no la cabeza-dije con mi mano en su cara-{dragon shoot}-

La sangre mancho las paredes y mi cara

-bien...sigue la zorra de tu amiga-dije desaparenciendo

-CASA DE CHRIS-

-que sucede black?-pregunto issei viendo a black que estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-{chris...acaba de asesinar a alguien-}

-que!?-grito issei-como que asesino a alguien-

-{era un caido...tal vez ataco a chris pero aunque las distancia era mucha aun asi sentia sus intenciones}-

-un caido?-dijo reynare un poco asustada-

-{asi es...el esta molesto}

-{molesto?}-pregunto kaori

-{si...y creeme que no quieres verlo molesto}

-{porque?}-pregunto mei

-{la primera ves que se molesto estuvo a punto de matar a trihexa}

-{QUE!? M-MATAR A TRIHEXA?!}-grito kaori

-{asi es...ese dia trihexa queria comprobar cual es la fuente de energia de chris-kun...es la furia}

-{y-ya veo}-dijo un poco mas calmada kaori

-dime...el podria derrotar al gran rojo?-pregunto vali

-{unos dias de entrenamiento y podria destrozarlo}

-ya veo-dijo un poco molesto vali

-ahhh espero el momento cuando de a luz a nuestros hijos-dijo kuroka mientras los demas la miraban con gotas en su cabeza-

-{tal vez...puede que lo tome como compa ero}-dijo kaori sonrojada

-{TU!? CLARO QUE NO!,EL SERA SOLO MIO!}-grito black

-{vamos black,deberias compartir a tu portador}-dijo mei

-{TU TAMBIEN!?}

-bueno...a mi me encantaria tener a chris-kun...despues de sus caricias y...-reynare miro a black la cual estaba rodeada de un aura oscura-

-{creo que no deberias haber dicho eso}-dijo mei

-IGLESIA DE KUOH-

-asia!-

-eh? chris-san que haces aqui? pense que ya te habias marchado-

-hmmm que haces aqui hijo?-

-vengo por asia-

-porque?-pregunto la monja

-tu sabes porque caido-

-caido?-pregunto asia

-...jeje veo que eliminaste a el idiota de takeshi-

-fue facil,espero que tengamos un buena lucha-

-luchar?...porque quieres luchar contra la hermana mizuki?-

-asia,alejate de ella-

-eh? per-

-calla ni a,dime porque quieres salvarla?-

-porque no?-

-eso no responde mi pregunta mocoso-

-no permitire que se aprovechen de ella-

-oh ya veo...-

-asique dejala ir,no quiero asesinar a otro caido-

-a-asesinar?-pregunto con miedo asia

-ya veo,asique lo asesinaste,bueno el era debil,pero yo soy diferente chico-dijo cambiando a su forma de caido

-espero que estes lista para morir-

-c-chris-san-

-asia,vete,no quiero que veas esto-

-ohhh que lindo,no quieres que tu novia te vea morir verdad?-

-claro-dije con sarcasmo-DRAGON SHOT

-eso es todo?-pregunto luego de esquivar el dragon shot-

-nop-dije detras de ella-DRAGON SHOT-el ataque atraveso su estomago,ella cayo mientra un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de ella-

-c-chris-san...-

-asia-

-p-porque...-

-ellos iban a usarte,veras,ellos eran angeles caidos,tu curaste a uno de ellos,el sujeto del que me hablaste debia decirles a sus superiores de tu habilidad-

-angeles caidos?-

-asi es,los angeles,angeles caidos y demonios existen-

-y-ya veo...-

-debemos irnos asia-

-s-si-

-CASA DE CHRIS-

-{se acercan}-dijo black

-quienes?-

-{chris,alguien lo acompa a}

-por cierto black,como sabes que chris asesino a alguien?-

-{nuestra conexion es mas fuerte}

-que quieres decir?-pregunto issei

-{veras,chris desperto su sacred gear mucha antes que ustedes,nuestra relacion no comenzo muy bien que digamos,pero con el tiempo fue mejorando,  
gracias a el yo soy mas fuerte de lo que era antes,nuestra conexion fue mejorando con el tiempo al punto al que ambos sabemos que hacemos}

-ya veo...asique si entreno ddraig sera mas fuerte?-

-{tal vez,chris tuvo un entrenamiento especial y mas complejo de lo que creen}

-{eso lo sabemos}-dijo Kaori

-he vuelto...-dije apareciendo en la habitacion-

-{bienvenido chri-quien es ella?}-pregunto black

-oh,ella es asia,presentate-

-m-me llamo asia,un gusto-dijo con una reverencia

-{vaya quien lo diria,tu portador es un casanova}-

-por cierto reynare,puedes llamar a rias?-

-claro-

-gracias,asia espero que te guste tu hogar-

-e-eh? hogar-

-claro,espero que te guste-

-gracias chris-san-

-no te preocupes,es lo menos que puedo hacer-

-porque me llamas chris?-pregunto rias apareciendo con su sequito

-es para ofrecerte algo-

-asi? pues que ofreces?-

-asia...abandonarias tu fe por dios y te unirias a los demonios?-

vaya,pense que jamas terminaria es cap :3,una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza y tambien las faltas de ortografia


	4. NOTA

HEY,lamento decirles que esto no es un capitulo,la razon de porque no eh actualizado es simple y obvia,la escuela,simplemente no puedo entender cual es el gusto de los profes de dar tareas durante el tiempo de examenes,por lo cual estare muy ocupado,durante este y el siguiente mes no podre actualizar,  
lo mas problable esque actualize durante el principio del siguiente a o,durante este periodo me gustaria saber cual es su opinion de este fic,  
recomendaciones y peticiones si esque les gustaria que cambiara algo.

por cierto,a peticion de un seguidor las principales del harem seran BLACK,REYNARE Y KUROKA si quieren que este orden cambie pues dejen su opinion 


	5. NOTA 2

HEY,lamento no poder actualizar pero ya explique mi situacion,el motivo de esta nota es saber su respuesta a la siguiente pregunta les gustaria que cambiara de sexo a algun personaje?

para dar ejemplo sirzechs lucifer :3 


End file.
